Advances in computing technologies have allowed individuals and companies to collect, store and maintain incredibly large amounts of information in the form of electronic documents, images, etc. Typically this information is organized through use of file folders, wherein a name and location of a file folder may correspond to a particular schema for organizing documents. To locate a certain document, a user can traverse through one or more file folders until a folder that includes the desired information is located.
Search tools can also be utilized in connection with locating certain information. For example, the user can enter a search query into a query field and cause a search algorithm to execute over contents in a selected drive/folder, etc. The user may then be provided with documents that have been located through utilization of the search algorithm.
Search engines have also been designed in an effort to aid in locating information available by way of the Internet. Again, a user can enter a search query into a search engine and the search engine can provide the user with a ranked list of results, wherein a most relevant result (as determined by the search engine) is displayed most prominently to the user while other less relevant results are displayed less prominently to the user. The user can then review the search results and select a search result that the user believes to be pertinent to informational needs of the user. Additionally or alternatively, the user may provide the search engine with a new search query.
Due to the ever increasing amount of information that can be stored (e.g., locally on a personal computer, for example, or on servers accessible by way of the Internet), locating information that meets informational needs of a user is often a difficult task. Providing relevant results to a user with respect to a query, however, is important to attract new users to search products (e.g., desktop and Internet search engines) as well as retain existing searchers.